


We May Fall, but That Doesn't Mean we Can't Rise

by Probably_yang



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees Schnees, Demon/Angel/Magic Human AU, F/F, Other, angel!blake, demon!yang, more characters will be added, someone tell me what other tags to add thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_yang/pseuds/Probably_yang
Summary: Weiss just wanted to be free, no matter the cost. Blake wished to bring her realm back to the way it should be, no matter what the cost was. Yang wishes to return to her world, even if she... Can't quite recall it.They all fell in vastly different ways, different vows tied to those falls. And yet...





	We May Fall, but That Doesn't Mean we Can't Rise

Weiss Schnee wasn’t sure how she felt about her fall from heir of one of the most prominent families in the world, to her current status as a typical stressed out college student working some pointless job to ensure she didn’t, you know, become homeless and eventually die of starvation or what-have-you. She supposes she’s happy, this way. It’s a lot more manageable to be struggling to live than to have everything and never be happy, or something. Again, she wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about the whole situation.

All she knows is that she was finally free from her father and his… Ways. She may be falling into debt (something she never thought she’d ever experience) and struggling now, but at least it was from her own choices instead of being some puppet for a company. She was surprised, in all honesty, about how easy it had been to fall into obscurity. To go from the top to all the way down without anyone recognizing her.

She assumes she should be grateful that no one noticed her fall. She was perfectly fine with how it was, despite the fact many considered falling to be some sort of disaster. For her, it was finally being able to live how she would. She couldn’t really pinpoint the exact moment she started to fall, but as she did, she vowed one thing: To never be like the person her father wanted, and to always be free to make her own choices.

* * *

 

Blake Belladonna would not be able to tell you when, exactly, everything around her began to crumble. When the once beautiful glow of Heaven began to dim, the happiness and joy and good of the realm slowly dripping away as the times passed. How the once vibrant lands seemed to lose their color, as if it was a image that had begun to fade due to age. When it started to seem as if no more were joining the ranks of the Angels, the numbers starting to dwindle without recruits to replace them. She could not tell you when, exactly, she decided to fight against what she saw. When she decided to be more than what she had been given, to bring back the glory she recalled as a newly-minted Angel.

She could, however, tell you the pain she felt as her wings were taken from her. As she was betrayed by the leader she had grown to call a Father, as former friends watched and let it happen. She could tell you how it felt as she was thrown off and fell, how it felt to watch the realm she had grown to love and call a home became smaller and smaller, realizing just how much it had been changed and corrupted, diminished to a husk of its former self, a barely recognizable landscape.

As she fell, and fell, and fell, the mortal realm now closer to her than her own, she vowed one thing: She would return to her home somehow, and bring it back to it’s once peaceful, hopeful, and joyful ways; no matter the cost, she would return and she would save it.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long, as she had decided her name would be, was getting pretty pissed about the situation she found herself in. She knew it was coming, she knew how powerful her enemies would be and what they’d be expecting from her, she knew that whatever they were attempting to do would end up being in vain. But boy was it starting to get on her nerves real quick; she wasn’t unused to lesser demons who wanted her dead and who were persistent, but that did not make dealing with them any less annoying. After she knocked one of them down for roughly the 10th time, she finally spoke.”So, will you lot be getting tired of this any time soon? Cause I do have plans, you know. The peace-bringing-finally-no-more-shitty-war type of plans.”

  
“We’re well aware of that fact.”One spat out, words slightly slurred and blood dripping out of their mouth,”That’s the whole point of us doing this! We cannot allow this!”   
  
“Can’t allow what? People to be happy? Yeesh, if you want sad people, why don’t you go bother the people in the mortal realm. Those folks seem plenty sad.”

“That’s not the point, you brutish piece of sh--”A swift punch to the jaw from Yang silenced them before they could finished, the light attack still strong enough to send the guy flying.”Now now, no need for such rude language! We can be civil, you know. After I beat your asses for wasting my damn time.”She cracked her knuckles, her smile sharp and deadly, eyes gleaming and daring the demons to try and attack once again.

Her smile quickly turned to a frown, as the group started to back off.”What, now you’re too scared to face me? All I did was give the guy a light tap on the jaw! Not even gonna let me use my full power on you guys? So lame.”She scoffed, unaware of a shadow looming over her. Well, until the owner of the shadow had sent her flying in a similar fashion to the demon she had punched.

Unlike them, however, she managed to land on her feet, quickly turning to face whoever had sent her flying, her eyes glowing red in her rage and a angered sneer set on her face. Her sneer turned into a snarl as she spotted who had attacked her,” _You_.”Her voice was no more than a growl, the single word coming out as if it was poisoned.

  
The demon who attacked her simply smiled, their sharp fangs jutting out in every direction, smug as they spoke,” _Me_.”   
  
“So, send your henchmen and then attack me from behind? You’ve truly become one of Hell’s greatest cowards after I kicked your ass last time, haven’t you?”   
  
“Is it cowardly to use my tools in a way that benefits me? I learned how to ‘ _play smart_ ’, as you said.”   
  
“Smart is using tactics in battle, not throwing people at your enemy in hopes of getting a cheap shot on them.”

“Sounds like being honorable! That’s not the demon way.”The sugary sweet tone of the demon quickly changed, now venomous and veering onto threatening,” _Your_ way is not the demon way. Peace? Alliances? That’s never been what our kind have been about! And you dare try to change it?! For what! For _family_?? _Friends_?? The fact _you’re_ one of the strongest demons around here is a insult.”   
  
“An insult _you’ll_ have to bare forever! What are you going to do about it?”Yang’s voice still came off as a growl, a challenge to the demon she faced,”Challenge me again? Lose again? Face the facts: change is coming, whether _you_ like it or not. So grow up, you old bastard!”   
  
The other demon went silent for a few moments. Then, a unsettling smile found its way onto their face, a somewhat crazed chuckle escaping them,”Challenge you? I suppose not. However… You’re all alone. I know you sent your usual party ahead, having anticipated us. No one will ever know if I simply… Took you out. ‘A tragedy’, just like those before. This isn’t the first time I’ve had to prevent this stupid species from picking up the whole peace shtick.” 

Yang had taken a few steps backwards, caught off guard over the fact they had willingly shared their plan like that. She recovered quickly, not wanting to give them a chance to execute their plan,”Why would you tell me your plan?? What are you, some damn comic book villain?”She scoffed,”Telling me you’re going to kill me takes the fun out of it!”  
  
She was startled when the reply came right by her ear,”Not if it distracts you long enough for me to get into position and ensure you can’t use your skills to escape. Thank you for so conveniently choosing this spot, the canyon here will make this much easier.”As they spoke, the quickly lifted her up and tossed her over, their crazed chuckle picking up once more. It was cut off, however, as they suddenly felt themselves falling as well.

They began fighting as they fell, the demon trying to escape the descent but Yang not allowing it. If she was going down, they would be going down with her. They did not notice the portal that had began to form below them, too focused on their respective tasks and whaling on each other. They did not notice until the portal sucked them in, separating them and ending the battle prematurely.

As Yang’s adrenaline began to fade and the portal became a blinding light, she vowed one thing: She would find the old bastard and finish their battle and bring the demon world stability, no matter what obstacle she faced. She repeated it, until her consciousness started to slip and her memory began to fog.

* * *

None of them could anticipate where they would end up after their falls. None of them knew if they’d ever reach their goals. They did not know each other quite yet, nor were they supposed to ever.

Falls has a funny way of changing things like that.

**Author's Note:**

> haha guess who's back on their bullshit... it's ME


End file.
